dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Brazilian Portuguese dub
The s are the Portuguese dubs broadcasted and recorded in Brazil. Licensing In Brazil, the Dragon Ball anime was dubbed for the first time in the year 1996, by the extinct studio Gota Mágica, for the exhibition in the channel SBT, with distribution by the company Alien International Inc., which aired for the first time in August 19, 1996. Only the first 60 episodes were dubbed. In 1999, the Bandeirantes channel acquired the rights of transmission for Dragon Ball Z, ''with distribution of companies Cloverway, Inc. and Angelotti Licensing. In April 15, 2002, the ''Dragon Ball anime was exhibited by the channel Globo, and the episodes that previously aired in SBT were redubbed made by the extinct studio Álamo, where all of the cast were changed. In this same channel, in July 22, 2002, the unreleased Dragon Ball episodes (starting from 61) were aired, but with dubbing done by the studio DPN. This time, the distributor company was Cloverway, and not Alien International Inc.. Also in 2002, Cartoon Network started exhibiting Dragon Ball GT, ending in 2003. Between 2003 and 2004, the magazine "Heróis da TV" gave VHS tapes of the series' movies, during the first fifteen editions, they were Dragon Ball Z movies, and in the 16th and 17th editions, they were the two first Dragon Ball movies. In May 30, 2006, Cartoon Network started exhibiting Dragon Ball in the Toonami block, with cuts. To this airing, a redub of the episodes 61-153 was made by Álamo. In 2010, Playarte released a collection of Dragon Ball DVDs. Each DVD contains three uncut episodes. In January 2011, Cartoon Network renewed the exhibition contract of the Dragon Ball series in Brazil. In April 2011, Cartoon Network exhibited Dragon Ball Kai. They exhibited a marathon of the episodes of the series, but in May of the same year, the channel decided to exhibit Dragon Ball Z again in the same time slot. Scripts and Adaptation The original 1996 Gota Mágica dub of Dragon Ball was probably based in the Latin American Spanish, but there are no confirmed sources about that. The video was the same used in the latin american spanish dub, but there are several differences in the scripts. The dubs of Dragon Ball Z, the old movies, Dragon Ball GT and the 2002 and 2006 dubs of the original Dragon Ball were based in the Latin American Spanish dub, but with some translation corrections and choice of voices based in some sources that were did that time. For example, while the latin spanish dub changed a few characters names and used some different pronounces(like "Milk" instead of "Chi-Chi", and "Vegueta" instead of "Vegeeta" pronounciation"), the brazilian dub used almost all of the original japanese names with the most closes pronounces as possible. In 2010, Playarte choiced to re-dub a few chapters of the original Dragon Ball, to their DVD released. Those chapters that were dubbed were based in the japanese video, audio and scripts this time. The cast was almost the same of the Z, 2002 and 2006 DB dubs. For the Brazilian Kai dub, they used the video and audio of the FUNimation Nicktoons version, but with sources based in the manga and in the original DBZ dub. The dubs of the new movies(Battle of Gods and Resurrection of F) were 100% based in japanese audio and video. Cast and Direction ''Dragon Ball'' 1996 - Gota Mágica *Director: Gilberto Baroli ;Casting *Son Goku - Noeli Santisteban *Bulma - Christina Rodrigues *Narrator - Jonas Mello *Master Roshi - José Soares *Turtle - Mário Jorge Montini *Oolong - Fátima Noya *Yamcha - Afonso Amajones *Puar - Élcio Sodré *Ox-King - Cassius Romero *Chichi - Angélica Santos *Pilaf - Borges de Barros *Mai - Denise Reis *Shu - Carlos Campanile *Shenron - Jonas Mello e Celso Alves *Krillin - Telma Lúcia *Launch - Raquel Marinho *Hasky - Raquel Marinho *Dr. Brief - Gileno Santoro *Mrs. Brief - Isabel de Sá *Tournament Announcer - Gileno Santoro *Giran - Mário Jorge Montini *Nam - Márcio Araújo *Bacterian - Mário Vilela *Ranfan - Unknown *Commander Red - Gilberto Baroli *Staff Officer Black - Bruno Rocha *General White - Marcelo Pissardini *General Blue - Marcelo Campos *Coronel Silver - João Paulo Ramalho *Sargeant-Major Purple - Armando Tiraboschi *Major Metallitron - Jonas Mello *Androide nº 8 - Fábio Moura *Suno - Letícia Quinto *Suno's father - Eudes Carvalho *Village Elder - Bruno Rocha *Arale Norimaki - Úrsula Bezerra *Dr. Flappe - Gileno Santoro *Bora - Hélio Vaccari *Upa - Márcia Regina *Tao Pai Pai - Sidney Lilla Álamo and DPN :2002 - Álamo (epis. 1-60) and DPN (epis. 61-153) :2006 - Álamo (epis. 61-153) *Director of the Álamo Redub: Wellington Lima ;Casting *Úrsula Bezerra - Goku (child) *Wendel Bezerra - Goku (adult) *Alexandre Marconatto - Tien Shinhan *Fábio Lucindo - Krillin *Gileno Santoro - Master Roshi *Sérgio Corseti - Master Roshi (young) *Júlia Castro - Chiaotzu *Márcio Araújo - Yamcha *Raquel Marinho - Chi-Chi *Tânia Gaidarji, Suzy Pereira (few episodes) - Bulma *Vagner Fagundes - Yajirobe *Márcia Regina - Launch *Angélica Santos - Oolong *Rita Almeida - Puar *Cecília Lemes - Mrs. Brief *Eleu Salvador - Dr. Brief *Eleu Salvador, Gileno Santoro (later) - Grandpa Gohan *Élcio Sodré - Pilaf *Letícia Quinto - Mai *Fadu Costha - Shu *Fábio Tomazine - Kami, Piccolo (old) *Walter Breda - King of the Earth *Mauro Castro - Giran *Émerson Caperbat - General White *Afonso Amajones - Major Metallitron *Tatá Guarnieri - Colonel Silver; Tournament Announcer of the 22nd and 23rd tournaments *Fernanda Bullara, Jussara Marques (later): Suno *Fernanda Bullara - Upa *Alexandre Marconato, Marcelo Pissardini (later) - Bora *Hélio Vaccari - Tsuru Sen'nin (Master Tsuru) *Hermes Baroli - Tsuru Sen'nin (young) *Jussara Marques - Arale Norimaki *Luís Carlos de Moraes - Commander Red *Nestor Chiesse - Staff Officer Black *Marcelo Campos - General Blue *Marcelo Pissardini - Sargeant-Major Purple *Sílvio Navas - Ox-King *Mauro Castro - Ox-King (In Álamo's dub) *Antonio Moreno - Android 8 *Fábio Moura - Master Karin *Gilberto Baroli - Master Mutaito *Wellington Lima - Tournament Announcer (21st tournament); Tao Pai Pai *Zaíra Zordan - Uranai Baba *Francisco Brêtas - King Chapa *Carlos Silveira - Man-Wolf *Sílvio Giraldi - Pamput *César Marchetti - Mr. Popo *Afonso Amajones - Tambourine *Ivo Roberto - Drum *Luís Antônio Lobue - Piccolo (young) *Jonas Mello - Shenron *Luciana Baroli - Fanfan *Melissa Garcia - Mint *Isabel de Sá - Chuu Lee VHS (BKS) Dragon Ball movies ;Casting *Márcia Gomes - Goku *Daniela Piquet - Bulma *Rodrigo Andreatto - Yamcha *Fábio Lucindo - Krillin *Luís Antônio Lobue - Tao Pai Pai *Diogo Marques - Chiaotzu *Alexandre Marconatto - Tien Shinhan ''Dragon Ball Z'' *Director: Wendel Bezerra (most episodes of Saiyan Saga), Angélica Santos(a few episodes of Saiyan Saga until Frieza Saga), Cassius Romero and Wellington Lima (Cell Saga onwards). ;Casting *Goku - Wendel Bezerra *Gohan - Fátima Noya (kid), Yuri Chesman (teen), Vagner Fagundes (adult) *Goten - Fátima Noya (kid) and Yuri Chesman (teen) *Chi-Chi - Raquel Marinho *Ox-King - João Batista (I) and Sílvio Navas (II) *Bulma - Tânia Gaidarji *Dr. Brief - Eleu Salvador *Mrs. Brief - Cecília Lemes *Piccolo - Leonardo Camilo (episodes 1-5) e Luís Antônio Lobue (episode 6 onwards) *Tien Shinhan - Alexandre Marconatto *Chiaotzu - Úrsula Bezerra *Yamcha - Márcio Araújo *Krillin - Fábio Lucindo *Master Roshi - Gileno Santoro *Launch - Márcia Regina *Oolong - Angélica Santos *Puar - Rita Almeida *Yajirobe - Vagner Fagundes (Saiyan, Frieza and Cell Sagas) and Rodrigo Andreatto (Buu Saga) *Master Korin - Marcelo Pissardini *Kami-Sama - Fábio Tomazine *Mr. Popo - César Marchetti *Bora - Afonso Amajones (ep. 13) and Mauro Castro (ep. 285) *Upa - Yuri Chesman (teen, ep. 13) and Sérgio Moreno (adult, ep. 285) *North Kai - Walter Breda *Gregory - Orlando Viggiane *South Kai - Émerson Caperbat *West Kai - Carlos Silveira *East Kai - Zaira Zordan *Grand Kai - Eleu Salvador *King Yemma - Felipe Di Nardo (I) and João Batista (II) *Shenron - João Batista (few episodes), Jonas Mello (most of the series) *Dende - Thiago Barioni *Uranai Baba - Zaira Zordan (Saiyan, Frieza and Cell Saga) and Helena Samara (Buu Saga only) *Raditz - Wellington Lima *Vegeta - Alfredo Rollo *Nappa - Guilherme Lopes *King Vegeta - Guilherme Lopes *Dodoria - Gilberto Barolli *Zarbon - Afonso Amajones *Recoome - Guilherme Lopes *Burter - Luís Laffey *Jeice - Sílvio Giraldi *Guldo - Ivo Roberto *Captain Ginyu - Sérgio Moreno *Frieza - Carlos Campanile *King Cold - Jonas Mello and Sílvio Navas (episode 122 only) *Bardock - Wellington Lima *Grand Elder - César Leitão *Nail - Marcelo Pissardini *Porunga - Jonas Mello *Garlic Jr. - Emerson Caperbat *Marron (Krillin's daughter) - Fernanda Bullara *Maron (Krillin's ex-girlfriend) - Letícia Quinto *Trunks (teen and Future) - Marcelo Campos *Trunks (kid) - Diogo Marques *Android 19 - Ivo Roberto *Android 20/Dr. Maki Gero - Aldo César *Android 17 - Figueira Júnior *Android 18 - Eleonora Prado *Android 16 - Luís Laffey *Cell - João Batista *Mr. Satan - Guilherme Lopes *Jimmy Firecracker - Cassius Romero *Tournament Announcer - Cassius Romero *Caroni - Tatá Guarnieri *Piroshki - Felipe Di Nardo *Piiza - Márcia Regina *Pikkon - Marcelo Pissardini *Olive - Sérgio Moreno *Tao Pai Pai - Wellington Lima *Videl - Melissa Garcia *Sharpner - Silvio Giraldi *Erasa - Luciana Baroli *Supreme Kai - Francisco Brêtas *Old Kai - Cassius Romero *Kibito - Afonso Amajones *Kibito Kai - Francisco Brêtas *Yamu - Wellington Lima *Spopovich - Gilberto Rocha *Idasa - Rodrigo Andreatto *Ikose - Yuri Chesman *Killa - Sérgio Moreno *Jewel - Luís Laffey *Pui Pui - Carlos Silveira *Yakon - Felipe Di Nardo (slowy speed) *Babidi - Ivo Roberto *Bibidi - Ivo Roberto *Dabura - Luís Carlos de Morais *Majin Buu (all forms) - Wellington Lima *Gotenks - Fátima Noya and Diogo Marques *Vegetto - Wendel Bezerra and Alfredo Rollo *Pan - Jussara Marques *Uub - Angélica Santos *Captain Chicken - Cesar Marchetti *Nareg - Marcelo Pissardini *Nok - Dado Monteiro *Wild Tiger - Gilberto Rocha *Narrator - Daoiz Cabezudo ''Dragon Ball GT'' (DPN) Direction: Vagner Fagundes and Wellington Lima ;Casting *Son Goku (kid) - Úrsula Bezerra *Son Goku (adult) - Wendel Bezerra *Pan - Jussara Marques *Trunks - Marcelo Campos *Vegeta - Alfredo Rollo *Son Gohan - Vagner Fagundes *Son Goten - Yuri Chesman *Gogeta - Wendell Bezerra and Alfredo Rollo *Piccolo - Luiz Antônio Lobue *Kuririn - Fábio Lucindo *Android 18 - Angélica Santos *Bulma - Tânia Gaidarji *Bulma Leigh - Tânia Gaidarji *Chi-Chi - Raquel Marinho *Videl - Melissa Garcia *Dende - Alex Wendell *Mr. Popo - César Marchetti *King Kai - Walter Breda *Uub - Rodrigo Andreatto *Mr. Satan - Guilherme Lopes *Majin Buu - Wellington Lima *Bra - Priscila Concépcion *Valese - Tatiane Keplmair *King Yemma - Valter Santos *Master Roshi - Gileno Santoro *Kibitoshin - Francisco Brêtas *Pilaf - Élcio Sodré *Ledgic - Carlos Campanile *Dolltaki - Tatá Guarnieri *Don Kee - Sérgio Moreno *Gale - Antonio Moreno *Sheela - Eleonora Prado *Zoonama - Daoiz Cabezudo *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (puppet) - Araken Saldanha *Doma - Hermes Baroli *Leena - Luciana Baroli *Giru - Silvio Giraldi *Son Para - Orlando Viggiani *Don Para - Ivo Roberto *Bon Para - Carlos Silveira *Mutchy - Armando Tiraboschi *General Rilldo - Antonio Moreno *Dr. Myuu - Gilberto Barolli *Sugoro - Ivo Roberto *Shusugoro - Carlos Falat *Baby - Sérgio Rufino *Babidi - Élcio Sodré *Cell - Raul Schlosser *Frieza - Carlos Campanile *Androide 20/Dr. Maki Gero - Luís Carlos de Moraes *Super Android 17 - Figueira Júnior *Haze Shenron - Nestor Chiesse *Rage Shenron - Dráusio de Oliveira *Oceanus Shenron - Adriana Pissardini (female voice), Araken Saldanha (male voice) *Naturon Shenron - Daoiz Cabezudo *Nuova Shenron - Nelson Machado *Eis Shenron - Mauro Castro *Syn Shenron - Afonso Amajones *Goku Jr. - Úrsula Bezerra *Vegeta Jr. - Alfredo Rollo *Puck - Orlando Viggiani *Old Kai - Leonardo Camilo ''Dragon Ball Kai'' (BKS 2010-2011) *Direction - Luciana Baroli and Márcia Gomes ;Casting *Son Goku - Wendel Bezerra *Son Goku (kid) - Úrsula Bezerra *Son Gohan - Fátima Noya *Krillin - Fábio Lucindo *Piccolo - Vagner Santos *Vegeta - Dado Monteiro *Master Roshi - Gileno Santoro *Bulma - Tânia Gaidarji *Chi-Chi - Raquel Marinho *Ox-King - Mauro Castro *Puar - Rita Almeida *Oolong - Angélica Santos *Uranai Baba - Zaíra Zordan *Mr. Popo - Tatá Guarnieri *Kami-Sama - Roberto Prates *Yamcha - Márcio Araújo *Tien Shinhan - Afonso Amajones *Chiaotzu - Matheus Ferreira *Yajirobe - Thiago Longo *Master Korin - Fábio Moura *Bardock - Wellington Lima *Raditz - Wellington Lima *Nappa - Guilherme Lopes *King Yemma - José Carlos Guerra *King Kai - Renato Márcio *Gregory - Fernanda Bock *Frieza - Hamilton Ricardo *Cell - Raul Schlosser *Narrator - Gilberto Rocha Júnior DBZ movies 14 and 15 (UniDub) *Director: Wendel Bezerra ;Casting *Goku - Wendel Bezerra *Vegeta - Alfredo Rollo *Gohan - Vagner Fagundes *Piccolo - Luiz Antônio Lobue *Krillin - Fábio Lucindo *Yamcha - Márcio Araújo *Tien Shinhan - Alexandre Marconatto *Chaotzu - Ursula Bezerra *Trunks - Vinny Takahashi *Goten - Fátima Noya *Puar - Rita Almeida *Oolong - Angélica Santos *Master Roshi - Gileno Santoro *Bulma - Tânia Gaidarji *Chi-Chi - Raquel Marinho *Android 18 - Eleonora Prado *Mr. Satan - Guilherme Lopes *Majin Buu - Wellington Lima *Videl - Melissa Garcia *Dende - Rodrigo Andreatto *Pilaf - Élcio Sodré *Shenron - Jonas Mello *King Kai - Carlos Silveira *Gotenks - Fátima Noya and Vinny Takahashi *Ox-King - Antônio Moreno *Mai - Letícia Quinto *Shu - Fadu Costa *Mrs. Brief - Cecília Lemes *Beerus - Marcelo Pissardini *Whis - Felipe Grinnan *Oracle Fish - Rita Almeida *Policewoman (Kaori) - Rita Almeida *Kibitoshin - Nestor Chiesse *Old Kai - Leonardo Camilo *Narrator - Fernando Lizeda *Tagoma - Fábio Azevedo *Sorbet - Armando Tiraboschi *Shisami - Mauro Castro *Frieza - Carlos Campanile *Jaco - Robson Kumode External links *Dubbing History - Radar do Dragão *UniDub Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs